Almas Gemelas
by Michiru Kaioh de Tenoh
Summary: dos chicas tan distintas y ala vez tan iguales.un acatastrofe se acerca y solo las elegidas podran acabar con el, pero esta vez, sailor moon no es la elegida, si no las hijas de la verdadera heredera lunar, la verdadera amante de endymion. rewiers
1. Chapter 1

**Almas Gemelas **

_**Si alguien que te trajo al mundo te abandona **_

_**Si los que dicen ser tu familia **_

_**Te ocultan tu pasado **_

_**¿Los perdonarías? **_

**---------------------**

**Capitulo I **

"**Lo que es la vida" **

Uff ¿Qué mas falta para el festival?- una hermosa chica de cabellos negros azabache largo y rizado sostenido en una media coleta y con un hermoso listón celeste. Unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, entraba agotada a un salón

Pues…..el escenario, hay que arreglarlo, también hay que poner las estructuras de luces, ordenar los vestidores y dar una barridita al patio

Ok, escojo poner la estructura de luces- dijo la chica

Ey Coralita, eso déjaselo a nosotros los chicos- decía un chico alto de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos miel

Ah, y ¿Dónde están los hombres? Que yo no los veo ¿Dónde están los hombres¿Dónde se han metido?- dijo coral cantando

Ay que niña tan graciosita- musito el chico cruzado de brazos

Uy ¿ya te enojaste armand querido?- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente

Mejor, ve a comer preciosa y luego regresas- dijo entrando un chico rubio y ojos verde esmeralda

Hola Miki- dijo la chica saludando alegremente

Si, cory tienes que ir a comer a tu casita- dijo armand tomando ala chica de la cintura

Uy, ya sabemos que es tuya- musito una chica castaña quien antes ya le había dado a escoger el nuevo quehacer a coral

Susi, armand es mas tuyo que mio- dijo sonriendo

Jajajajajajajaj tienes razón- sonrió la castaña

Pero, hoy íbamos a ir a comer armand y yo ¿no es a si aman?- dijo juguetonamente

Pues la señorita directora quiere todo listo asi que uff, no comeremos y es mejor que tu vallas a comer, debes de estar bien alimentada estas en pleno crecimiento-coral hizo un puchero y se acerco a los labios del chico

SERENA- grito susi, al ver que una pelirrosa venia ala puerta y asi evitando que la pareja se besara, al escuchar este nombre ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente

Coral ¿nos vamos ya? Tengo hambre – una pelirrosa entro al salón llevaba el uniforme escolar que constaba de una falda color celeste, blusa escolar color blanca, una chaleco celeste, calcetas hasta la rodilla blancas y zapatos negros

Ah serena, si ya nos vamos, bueno chicos entonces regreso como a las 3:00 porque voy comer y a bañarme y a ver tele- dijo sonriendo

Si nos vemos cory cuídate- dijo sonriente la castaña, ambas chicas salieron del salón

¿Lo ibas a besar?- dijo la pelirrosa enojada

Ay, Rini ya vas a empezar-

MI NOMBRE ES SERENA CHIBA TSUKINO-

Y el mico Coral Chiba Tsukino, ah mira que coincidencia somos hermanas- dijo riendo

Ibas a besa a MI armand- dijo la pelirrosa enojada

Coral solo la miro con ternura

Mira pequeña serenita armand es……- la pelirrosa le volteo la cara

NO ME SEERMONEES YA SE QUE ANDAS CON EL Y NO VOY A DESCANZAR HASTA VERTE DESTRUIDA TU BIEN SABIAS QUE ARMAND ERA MIO ES MIO- y comenzo a caminar mas a prisa, hasta llegar a la salida de aquel instituto

Coral solo se sintió culpable y siguió a su hermana hasta llegar a la salida y encontrarse con un Ferrari convertible color rojo

Buenas Tardes- dijo coral llegando hasta el carro y haciendo reverencia

Mirate niña, has crecido demasiado estas bellísima- musito una chica de cabello aguamarina

Gracias michiru- dijo un poco sonrojada

Bueno preciosa sube que las llevamos a su casa- dijo haruka

Oh, gracias- coral subió a la parte trasera del auto

Hola hotaru-

Hola cory ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente

Muy bien gracias- haruka arranco el auto solo como ella lo sabe hacer rumbo a la casa de los chiba

Si se la pasa todo el tiempo ahí-

Por lo que se, ella es hija de una señora muy rica, pero se murió y se encargan de ella una de sus tías-

Pero dicen que quien se encarga de ella se la pasa viajando entonces siempre esta sola-

Y dicen que tiene una gran mansión- un grupo de chicas observaban a una chica de cabello negro azabache rizado, hasta la cintura quien leía un libro sentada debajo de un árbol, la chica miro al grupo y se acerco a ellas

Buenas tardes señoritas ¿se les ofrece algo?- esos hermosos ojos azules zafiro

Un beso tal vez- dijo una chica de cabello gris y ojos morados seductores

Mmm un beso eh y ¿si te regaña tu novio?- la chica de cabellera gris sonrió

Mesugu-sama no tengo novio –

Jajajajajajajajaj mesugu-sama jajajaja- rió nunca nadie la había visto reír entonces sintió como un flash fotográfico capto ese momento

¿Quién fue?- dijo enojada mirando a todas las chicas

FUI YO – dijo una pelirroja

Ah, keiko ¿podrías dejar de molestar? –

Sandy, Vámonos no quiero que te juntes con esta- la chica de cabello gris miro hacia el suelo

¿Eres hermana de ella?- pregunto koraru

Si- la peligris se paro lista para irse

Mm oye sandy, pensé que querías- la peligris la miro con ojo soñadores pero luego miro a su hermana

¿Qué querías sandy?- musito keiko enfurecida

Que la acompañara ala biblioteca para sacar información de unos libros- dijo koraru tomando de la mano a la chica y jalándola hacia ella

Keiko miro retadoramente a koraru y después vio a su hermana recargada en el pecho de esta

Hasta las 3:00 pm, alas 3:30 vendré por ti- dijo keiko dando media vuelta

¿Por que lo hiciste? – dijo sandy quien seguía abrazada de koraru

No soy ningún ogro, solo soy muy reservada, tener unas amiguitas como ustedes no me vendría mal

Yo soy, Anais-dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules

Y soy, Narciso- dijo una chica de cabello café cortos

Y pues yo sandy-dijo sonriendo la peligris

¿de verdad crees que te voy a besar?.- dijo incógnita

No lo se…pero con tenerte aquí sentada con nosotras me basta y me sobra- contesto sonriente

Koraru se sentó en el césped, su uniforme era un vestido guindo llevaba una blusa de manga larga blanca, calcetas hasta la rodilla blancas, zapatos negros y en el uniforme del lado derecho lleva un escudo, también en el cuello de la blusa iba un delgado listón guindo atado en moño

Koraru cuéntanos de ti- dijo sandy recostándose en las piernas de la chica,

Eh?- koraru sonrió ala reacción de la pequeña

Las espero, en mi casa a las 2:00 pm, y ahí les cuento de todo, pero hoy tengo que ir ala escuela donde competiremos- entonces tomo la cabeza de sandy y la acaricio

Niña linda ¿me acompañas?- dijo koraru acercándose al oído de sandy

Si- la chica se paro rápidamente

¿Adonde van?-pregunto narciso

Al colegio, donde serán las regionales-dijo koraru sonriendo

Entonces, nos vemos en tu casa koraru alas 2:00 – dijo anais sonriendo

Mandare un carro por ustedes a la puerta de la escuela- koraru se paro del césped y comino hacia la puerta junto a sandy, entonces la peligris la tomo del brazo

Oye, sandy¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- dijo koraru mirando ala chica mientras caminaban

Pues……esque me has cautivado desde que te vi- dijo recargándose en el brazo

Estas muy pequeña- musito fríamente

¿Te da miedo?- musito sandy mirando a koraru

Jajajajajaja….no, eres muy linda niña, pero vas en primero y yo en tercero seria una asalta cunas-

Pues…Tendrías que asaltar mi cuna-susurro bajito

Eh?-

No nada- amabas chicas llegaron a un particular colegio

"Castillo Dorado"- sandy leyó el escudo del instituto que habían llegado

¿aquí?- musito la chica

Mmm, se ve que es de clase, examínemelo por dentro- koraru jalo ala pequeña hasta entrar en el colegio

El auto estaba entrando en el estacionamiento de aquella gran mansión, después de estacionarse bajaron sus pasajeros

Me siento tan sola-dijo coral al ver la gran mansión

Estas sola- musito la pelirrosa enojada, hotaru poso una mano en el hombro de coral

Celos, de niñas pequeñas- dijo siguiendo a rini

Coral camino por la gran vereda y entro a aquella mansión que conocía desde pequeña, parecía un palacio, donde los reyes eran Tsukino Serena y Chiba Darien .donde la princesa mimada era Rini y ella solo era la plebeya de la familia

Hola, cabeza de bombón- dijo haruka mientras entraba y gritaba

HARUKAAA-una rubia bajo las escaleras, sus ojos azules muy bien delineados maquillaje ligero un fresco vestido color rosa hasta la rodilla y su cabello iba suelto y un poco rizado

Estas hermosa, cabeza de bombón- dijo haruka extendiéndole la mano para que esta bajara las ultimas escaleras

Muchas gracias, tu también estas linda….aun que te verías mejor con un vestido- dijo sonriendo

mmm...no lo creo ¿no es asi michiru?- michiru se acerco y sonrió

No te preocupes serena, yo haré que se lo ponga – dijo con sonrisa picara

UU gracias michiru- dijo haruka echando suspiro de resignación

Ya eh llegado mamá- dijo coral quien subió las escaleras

Ah…que bueno ¿Cómo les fue hoy en el colegio?-

UU tengo que regresar ahí alas 3.00 con eso de las regionales y asi estamos dando los últimos ajustes-

Mm ¿en que vas a concursar pequeña?- dijo serena mirando ala ojiazul

En canto. Y dicen que la chica con quien me toca competir ha ganado desde la primaria… asi que se que voy a perder-

Mmm pero si cantas muy bonito-agrego michiru

Si, pero voy a competir contra Mesugu-san dicen que es la mejor –

¿Pero tu eres mas bonita no?- dijo haruka levantando los ánimos

Si, almenos hasta que conozcamos a esa tal Koraru Mesugu-

Koraru Mesugu ¿has dicho?- dijo haruka un poco asustada

¿Qué con ella Haruka?- dijo serena

A…lo que pasa es que creo haber visto a esa chica en el televisor-

Si, y no la conozco, bueno boy a cambiarme-subió las escaleras rápidamente

YA LLEGO LA PRINCESA-grito rini entrando ala casa junto a hotaru

¿Cómo te fue mi bella niña?- serena llego hasta la pelirrosa

Si, bien, muy bien ¿puedo ir con coral a ayudarles con la decoración de las regionales¿puedo?- mas que preguntas eran plegarias

Rini, no se si ella quiera…- rini alzo los hombros haciendo una señal de ¿no se? Y luego se fue ala cocina seguida por hotaru

Bueno ¿a que debo su honorable visita?- serena miro a haruka y después a michiru

Veras cabeza de bombón venimos a hablar con darien y contigo- hablo con voz firme y clara

No me digas¿es el mismo asunto verdad?- Dijo la rubia con un tono de aburrimiento

Vera, princesa, si haruka y yo insistimos es por que sabemos que todo esta cerca de desatarse y no queremos que haiga un caos mundial, tampoco que usted salga afectada-dijo michiru mirando fijamente a su princesa

Pues yo ya se los dije muchas veces, y mi respuesta será la misma, yo amo a darien y punto..- dijo la rubia con voz autoritaria

Princesa, el asunto no es si lo ama o no, el asunto es que debe saber la verdad, y no me refiero a que el príncipe la sepa- haruka se acerco a la rubia

O es que acaso ¿quiere que lo descubra ella sola?- cuestión haruka quien quedo frente a frente con su princesa

NO HAY NADA QUE DECIR, TODO SEGUIRA IGUAL Y PUNTO, NADIE DIRA NADA- grito enfurecida la princesa lunar

Haruka- michiru llamo la atención de su amada al ver como apretaba los puños de impotencia y que estaba dispuesta a gritarlo todo

Solo le diré una cosa princesa, después del concurso nada será igual, se dará cuenta sola, por que el destino ya junto caminos de nuevo- dijo la guerrera del viento dando dos paso atrás

Pues veremos quien puede mas- dijo serena alzando una ceja

Pues con todo respeto, le aviso de una buena vez que setsuna, haruka, hotaru y yo estaremos al pendiente de lo que pase, y cuidaremos de ambas doncellas ya sea con su permiso o sin el- termino michiru firmemente

OH… Claro hagan lo que se les antoje pero de esta casa no sacaran nada ni a nadie-

No se preocupe, nosotras no sacaremos a nadie-dijo sarcásticamente haruka quien dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida

Muchas gracias por venir a visitarnos y por favor vuelvan pronto que las estaré esperando a todas- dijo serena con un tono irónico

Con su permiso su alteza- michiru dio media vuelta también y se alejo hacia la salida

Estaba recostada en la cama sus pies le dolían demasiado y estaba agotada, y no se diga el sueño estaba venciéndola…….

Solo una hora-susurro coral quien quedo completamente dormida

_**Al fin te encontré- **_

_**¿Quién eres?- coral se encontraba sentada en una banca en medio de la nada, todo a su alrededor era blanco **_

_**Estarás de nuevo junto a mi- le contesto una voz tenue **_

_**¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunto impaciente coral quien no entendía nada **_

_**Si si, yo se que tu eres……eres mi otra mitad- **_

_**¿no te entiendo?- **_

_**No puedo explicarlo, por que no me dejas ni respirar- **_

_**Dame una seña para encontrar¿Dónde te escondes?- pero la voz ya no respondió **_

_**¿Quién eres¿en donde te encuentras¡DI ALGO!- **_

_**Alma gemela- se escucho el ultimo susurro, ya que coral comenzo a caer en un abismo negro **_

_**AH…….**_- Coral despertó asustada y agitada

¿Qué fue eso?- se dijo para si misma, se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo, toco su cara, su cabello, miro sus ojos su piel

Me siento tan incompleta….- dijo susurrando mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía en su pecho, rompiendo en llanto ……...CONTINUARA

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA **

**H**ola nanoda! Jejejejejeje omitamos ese saludito extraño XD bueno mmmm aquí esta el primer capi, esta cortito pero ya verán ya verán jejejejeje inspirado en una novela Que no les diré cual, bueno no ahorita para que sigan leyendo. De echo esta historia se me ocurrió desde los 8 años luego ya vi la novela y me dieron ganas de escribirla, uuuu escribí tantos borradores hasta plantear una historia buena, mmm y espero les agrade jejejej y para "LAS" que ya saben de que se trata, espero y me den su punto de vista, y todos me dejen rewier´s porque cuando no me dejan uu me pongo depre y ni me dan ganas de continuarle, mm bueno también les aviso que ya esta el capitulo # 2 de "Viento y Marea Entrelazados por un amor"

Espero y se pasen a leerlo, jejeje y bueno espero sus comentarios muchos besos y abrazos Los kiere Coral Chiba Tsukino

Muchos besos sabor pocholate XD


	2. Sorpresas del destino

**Almas Gemela **

**Yo se que hay en mi **

**Una parte sin vivir **

**Alguien falta aquí para que pueda ser feliz **

**Capitulo II**

"**Sorpresas del destino"**

Bueno señorita gracias por la visita- decía una señora de expresión dura quien hablaba con Koraru

Ah…si, quería ver el escenario, para saber si iba a poder montar la coreografía que tengo ensayada, además quería conocer ala escuela que voy a vencer… por cierto ¿Dónde esta la competidora?-dijo con la frialdad que caracterizaba a koraru

Vera, ella se ha tomado un descanso, y pues debe estar ensayando, además nuestra concursante es muy buena, tiene un gran talento y una voz celestial, asi que no este tan segura de su victoria señorita mesugu- koraru hizo una mueca de desagrado

Sabe usted es muy parecida ala concursante, si es demasiado parecida ala señorita Chiba- esas palabras hicieron que koraru se llenara de escalofríos

Mesugu-sama- murmuro sandy al sentir la piel de la ojiazul muy fría

Estoy bien- dijo secamente

Y ella ¿Quién es?- murmuro la directora al notar la presencia de la peligris

Es mi aprendiz- dijo koraru agachando la mirada

Oh….pues ella tiene una muy buena maestra- dijo la directora sonriendo

Creo que tengo que irme- dijo koraru tomándose el estomago

¿Se siente bien señorita?- musito la directora un poco asustada

Si estoy bien, es solo un dolor de estomago, deben ser los nervios y tensiones- dijo la pelinegra alzando la cara y dando media vuelta

Sandy, debemos irnos- la peligris tomo a koraru del brazo y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

Las acompaño- dijo la directora quien no se convencía del estado en que se encontraba koraru

NO, enseguida llegara mi chofer- koraru camino mas apresuradamente, ya llegando ala salida saco su celular de su blusa y marco un numero

:

Haruka iba mas rápido de lo normal, iba llena de rabia y de furia

Haruka, amor vas muy rápido- le dijo michiru quien iba supervisando a hotaru ya que esta iba en la parte trasera y sin cinturón de seguridad

Siempre llevo esta velocidad- le contesto fríamente

HARUKA, NOSOTRAS NO TENEMOS LA CULPA DE QUE LA PRINCESA SEA TAN TERCA- haruka enfreno azotando a michiru y a hotaru

Haruka papa- grito la niña quien reboto en el asiento donde la rubia conductora respiraba con dificultad

Haruka, por favor- michiru puso su mano en la barbilla de la rubia

El celular de michiru comenzo a sonar, esta lo tomo y miro el numero de la pantalla "raru" era el nombre que marcaba

Halo- contesto rápidamente la peliverde

Halo. Podrían venir por mi no me siento nada bien, estoy en la escuela castillo dorado, donde estudian las hijas de chiba- se escucho una voz débil por el otro lado del celular

Pero ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestiono michiru exaltada

No lo se , mi estomago me duele y…- la llamada fue cortada

RARU-dijo michiru asustada al no escuchar la voz de la chica

¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono haruka al mirar tan nerviosa ala peliverde

Raru, quiere que vallamos por ella ala escuela donde estudia rini y coral, se escuchaba muy mal- haruka sin pensarlo dos veces encendió el auto y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y arranco rápidamente

Mesugu-sama- musitaba sandy quien se encontraba sosteniendo ala pelinegra que ya no tenia muchas fuerzas

Sandy, ya vendrán por mi, tu debes ir – pauso ya que sentía que el aire le faltaba

Mesugu-sama, Koraru-Sempai- koraru abrió sus ojos y sonrió

Ve con tus amigas y diles que no habrá reunión……- sandy estaba muy desesperada, pronto un Ferrari negro llego a esa escuela, michiru bajo corriendo junto a haruka

Ay dios santo- michiru se acerco a koraru

El cuerpo que se veía tan flojo y débil

Haruka la tomo en sus brazos

Michiru Vámonos ay que ir al hospital- dijo la rubia sin notar la presencia de la peligris

¡Esperen!- llamo la atención

Amabas sailors voltearon y miraron ala chica

Tengo que ir con ustedes- musito parándose del pavimento

¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la rubia ceniza arqueando una ceja

Yo soy…..soy su novia- dijo muy segura, michiru dio una media sonrisa, haruka solo la observo raro

Ejem, creo que es mejor que suba ¿no es asi amor? O acaso ¿ si a ti te pasara algo te gustaría que me dejaran ahí tirada sola?- cuestiono michiru sonriendo

Sube niña, aunque no te creo nada- sandy ignoro el comentario y subió rápidamente al auto

Haruka dejo a koraru en el asiento trasero, y subió rápidamente, arranco, sin avisar a nadie

Auch- dijo michiru azotándose en el asiento

Sandy, iba preocupada, koraru estaba sudando muy frió, entonces esta comenzo a toser, pero de pronto al toser comenzo a aventar gotas de sangre, la peligris, abrió los ojos de golpe

¡RAPIDO! MÁS RAPIDO NO LLEGAREMOS, SE VA A MORIR-grito la pequeña entrando en pánico

Haruka, enfreno el auto

NIÑITA PODRIAS CALLARTE POR UN SEGUNDO, TUS LLORIQUEOS NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRARME- grito la rubia estallando en cólera

Y al voltear atrás, vio la blusa de koraru manchada de carmín, y como escurría la sangre de la boca de la pelinegra

Mierda- dijo volviendo a arrancar rápidamente

:

No me siento bien- susurraba coral quien estaba dándose una ducha

Se siente como si, alguien me llamara, como si alguien, me…..- decía la chica al borde de las lagrimas

Mi cabeza…..debe ser el cansancio, por eso me estoy marean….- y solo se escucho un gran golpe

Coral….¿estas ahí?- la pelirrosa, entro cuidadosamente al cuarto de la pelinegra

Mmm no esta, ya vera, se metió con serena chiba, veremos que hace cuando vea su vestido para las regionales- la pelirrosa se acerco al closet, y de ahí saco un vestido que estaba envuelto en una bolsa negra

Lo despojo de la protección, y miro aquel hermoso vestido celeste, entallado al cuerpo, y estraple, con una tela brillante, y un hermoso chal de seda, la pelirrosa saco de su bolsillo un frasco de tinta negra, revuelto con pintura negra de aceite

Lo vació sobre el vestido, y el chal término cortado en pequeños pedazos, terminada la acción, lo volvió a colocar en su lugar

¿Coral?- volvió a preguntar ya que el cuarto estaba muy tranquilo, y escucho la regadera abierta, se acerco ala puerta del baño y toco

¿Coral?- pero no hubo respuesta

Mm es raro que no conteste, pero neee a mi que me importa- la pelirrosa salio despreocupada del cuarto

Mami, ¿ya esta la merienda?- dijo llegando hasta la mesa

Rini, ¿Qué esta haciendo tu hermana? Ya van a dar las tres- dijo la rubia observando el reloj de pared

Yo que voy a saber, creo que se esta bañando- dijo la pelirrosa acercándose al refrigerador

¿Puedo agarrar una rebanada de pastel?- dijo inocentemente la niña

Mmm si, mientras voy a ver que esta haciendo tu hermana- la rubia subió hasta la alcoba de la pelinegra, entro y comenzo a tocar la puerta del baño, Coral se te va a hacer tarde- decía la rubia, pero no recibía respuesta, trato de entrar pero la puerta estaba atrancada

Cory, se te hará tardísimo y no llegaras- pero nadie contesto

Iré por las llaves ¿Qué le pasa a esta muchacha?- serena salio del cuarto

:

_**Doctor chiba favor de pasar a urgencias-**_haruka miro a michiru

El la atenderá- dijo la aguamarina agachando la cabeza

Sandy se encontraba en una silla mientras mantenía las manos cubriendo su rostro

Sabes, amor, la niña no esta nada bien es mejor que la llevemos a su casa o contactemos a algún familiar- dijo michiru al ver el estado de sandy

Ya trate, pero se niega a hablar, y dice que no se va a ir hasta que koraru este bien o sepa noticias de ella- dijo la rubia mirando ala pequeña

Amor, creo que le debes una disculpa a esa pequeña- haruka sonrió

Temo que me acuse con koraru- una doctora se les acerco a ambas

Ustedes vienen con Koraru Mesugu- dijo esta mirando a las chicas

Si, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- la doctora sonrió y les hizo una señal de que la siguieran

Haruka la siguió

Pequeña, vamos a ver que nos dicen ven- michiru tomo a sandy y se la llevo junto con haruka y la doctora, después de caminar algunos pasillos, llegaron a un cuarto, todos entraron y en el se encontraba, koraru conectada con suero

Doctora puedo hablar con usted a solas- dijo la rubia y después salio del cuarto, la doctora la siguió

Koraru- sandy se acerco ala camilla y acaricio la frente de la chica

Se va aponer bien, por que ella es muy fuerte y tiene todo el poyo de su novia- sandy miro a michiru y sonrió, entones se volvió con koraru

_**No soy tu novia, y me duele saberlo, pero me conformo con ser tu aprendiz, o simplemente de estar junto a ti, koraru-sempai-**_era elpensamiento que estaba en la cabeza de la peligris

Doctora ¿Cómo se encuentra?- cuestiono la rubia

Pues esto es solo estrés, pero los estudios nos revelaron que le queda poco tiempo, solo un milagro puede salvarla- haruka apretó los puños

¿Cuánto le queda?- dijo la rubia reteniendo las lagrimas

Medio año, creemos que al cumplir sus quince años, su cuerpo no aguante mas y caería en un estado de observación medica- dijo la doctora con una mirada melancólica

Ya veo- haruka agacho la cabeza

Crea en los milagros, y hay que ser muy fuerte- dijo la doctora posando una mano en el hombro de la chica y después se fue de ese lugar

Medio año eh?, creo que hay que actuar mas rápido de lo esperado,- la rubia iba camino hacia el cuarto, pero algo llamo su atención, era Chiba quien llevaba rápidamente una camilla, y ahí pudo verla, recostada y pálida, su cabello escurriendo agua, eran tan idénticas, que ambas estaban luchando por la vida que nunca les seria completada

Haruka- susurro la peliverde que llegaba hasta la rubia

Parece ser, que se van a encontrar antes de lo planeado- dijo la rubia mirando a su amada

Y ¿si estamos haciendo mal?-la rubia negó con la cabeza

El destino las unió, nosotras solo las protegeremos- la rubia abrazo a la aguamarina

Estoy en el hospital- decía la peligris, quien hablaba por celular

_**¿Qué paso? ¿estas bien?- **_

Si, yo si, pero koraru esta mal-

_**Mesugu ¿Qué le pasa?- **_

Perdió el conocimiento, no ha despertado desde ayer como alas 4:00-

_**¿te piensas quedar tu? ¿Quién esta con ella? ¿sus padres?- **_

Keiko, me voy a quedar aquí, hasta que por lo menos despierte, te quiero hermana cuídate- sandy colgó la llamada y se volvió para observar a koraru

Hay tanto que no se de ti, y me encantaría descubrirlo- michiru entro al cuarto

Sandy, vamos ala cafetería por algo para que comas y luego regresamos- dijo la chica acercándose a koraru

¿se quedara sola?- michiru negó con la cabeza

Haruka, se va a quedar aquí- sandy salio junto a michiru, al verlas salir la rubia entro al cuarto

:

¿Cuánto llevas con koraru?- pregunto michiru ala peligris, esta agacho la cabeza

Un mes, pero yo ya la pretendida desde sexto de primaria- confeso la chica

¿la quieres?- la peliverde no puedo evitarse esta pregunta

La quiero tanto que puedo atreverme a decir que la amo- dijo sonriendo

Michiru solo miro hacia otro lado

_**Eres muy pequeña como para sufrir lo que es un amor prohibido -**_Fue lo que a la chica le paso por la cabeza

:

Doctor chiba, sus latidos aumentan rápidamente, le dará un paro cardiaco- avisaba una enfermera quien miraba asustada la maquina que marcaba los latidos de la chica

Un sonido tensiono mas la sala, la maquina que marcaba el pulso de la chica comenzaba a emitir un chillido neutro

Se nos fue- anuncio una enfermera mirando ala chica

Resiste, RAPIDO TRAIGAN LA MAQUINA RESUSITADORA- darien salio corriendo del consultorio

:

Coral se encontraba sentada en medio de la nada

¿Otra vez aquí?- observo el panorama, y se encontró con una gran sorpresa

No era la única en ese lugar

¿Quién eres tu?- pero el panorama comenzo a cambiar transportándolas a una gran habitación de palacio, coral ya estaba sentada en una gran cama, vistiendo un vestido color celeste, y un peinado que recogía todo su cabello, mientras lucia una pequeña tiara con una pequeña piedra color dorada

¿Dónde estamos?- coral observo ala chica ala cual había visto antes, y si, estaba observando por un gran ventanal, ella vestía un vestido idéntico al de ella solo que en color rosa, al parecer llevaba el mismo peinado

¿Quién eres?- la chica sin voltear sonrió

¿Todavía no recuerda princesa?- coral solo miro incógnita

Mi nombre es Eneles, Princesa de la mitad de la tierra- al decir esto, la chica voltio y se paro frente a coral, esta abrió los ojos de par en par

¿tu eres yo?- Eneles negó con la cabeza

Ya le dije soy la princesa Eneles- coral se sorprendía al observar que la chica era completamente idéntica a ella, lo único que podría diferenciarlas era el vestido de diferente color, ya que la chica también llevaba el mismo peinado y una tiara igual, con otra pequeña piedra dorada descansando en esta.

¿Por qué princesa de solo la mitad de la tierra?- Eneles sonrió y se acerco a coral, mientras que esta retrocedía

Por que tu eres la princesa de la otra mitad, La Princesa Selene, ¿no me recuerdas hermana?- coral movió su cabeza negativamente

¿Qué son eso de mis recuerdos?- una luz blanco ilumino el cuarto

Si quieres saberlo, búscame, búscame en la vida real, te será fácil encontrarme, aunque yoa, ya te eh encontrado Coral- y Eneles comenzo a caminar hacia la luz

Dime tu nombre- coral la siguió y ambas desaparecieron ante aquel resplandor.

**Notas de la autora **

¡HOLA! Jajajajajajaja sigo diciendo que mi mente esta loca, jajaja jajajajajajajaja pero bueno hablemos del fics.

Aquí ya se desencadeno todo ¡PUES NO! Wa faltan un buen de cosas, jaja que dijieron dos nuevas princesas, nuevas guerreras y todo eso, pues si si habra nuevas guerreras, pero estas princesitas no solo son princesitas, ambas tiene unos gustos muy peculiares. Sobre sandy, ella tambien es parte muy importante aquí, bueno ya ya me callo por que me pondre a escribir el sig capi, muchos besos y abrazos y grax por sus rewiers en todos mis fics

Los Quiero arto, sobre todo a las mamochas, tambien saludito especial al chico o chica no sè la vdd es un anonimo que me deja rewiers…shay cupido si no me equivoco, y si si sè que serena es algo inmadura pero mejor jejej espera los siguientes capis

Muchos besosss

Atte: Coral Chiba Tsukino


End file.
